


Just a Taste

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: This is in Negan’s POV
Relationships: Negan/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Negan’s POV

_Dixon_.

I had come to dislike the last name. I hired Daryl Dixon a few years back. Only good thing about him was he did his goddamn job. And, as it turns out, had a fine looking daughter. You had just come home or the summer after your third year in college. Hell, I didn’t even know anything about him outside of work, so this was a surprise.

The only reason I saw you was because you came into the office looking for him. I saw you walking around, looking confused, and a bit annoying. My eyes looked you over- from your ankles, up your long legs, to your hips, over the rest of your curves. You were wearing a dress that came to your thighs, and all I wanted was to bend you over and lift the bottom up.

Smirking, I licked my lips and walked over to you. “Can I help you, sweetheart?” I asked.

You turned and smiled at me. “Can you help me find Daryl Dixon?” Your voice was like honey, and I wanted more.

I raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Anything I can help with?” I asked as we walked.

You chuckled and shook your head. “No, I’m filling out paperwork to apply to study abroad my last year of school. There’s some forms he needs to sign.”

“So you came to work to have him sign them? How do you know Dixon anyway?” I asked, curious.

“Well, it’s almost lunch time. I thought he’d like to get something to eat.” You smiled softly. “And he’s my father.” My eyebrows shot up, and you must have noticed. “Why do you look so surprised?” You laughed.

I licked my lips. “Never thought Dixon could have such a fine looking daughter. You must look like your mother.”

“She does.” Came Daryl’s voice, making me sigh. “What’re you doing here, Y/N/N?”

“I have some things I need you to fill out, and I was hoping you could join me for lunch?” I watched the two of you, and saw him visibly relax.

He gave her a sad smile. “I have a lunch meeting, but I can take you to dinner. If you change into pants, I’ll take you up the coast on the back of the bike to that place you like.”

Watching your face light up at that made me wonder what else she’d like between her legs. “Okay. Here’s those papers. I’ll see you later.” She kissed his cheek before turning back to me. “Walk me out?” She asked.

“I’d love to, sweetheart.” I grinned.

Daryl growled. “Stay away from my daughter, Negan.” He ground out.

You looked over your shoulder at him. “He’s been nice enough to help me find you. He’s been a _complete_ gentleman, Daddy. I’ll be fine.” You assured him.

* * *

“Fuck, Negan.” You panted, making me smile against your neck. I currently had you pinned to my office wall, my mouth moving over every piece of skin that I could, and two of my fingers thrusting in and out of you. You were making the prettiest sounds for me, music to my ears. Your hands were tangled in my hair as you threw your head back, clenching around my fingers. Your ample bosom was heaving as you smirked at me. “I need to come to the office more often.”

I laughed, kissing you roughly, pulling you hips flush to mine. “I ain’t done just yet, sweetheart.” I told you, enjoying how you shivered, goose bumps moving over yours arms.

You raised an eyebrow at me. “Oh, _really_?” You teased. “What else you got planned?”

Instead of answering you, I pushed you back against the wall, kissing my way down. Your underwear were discarded somewhere in the room, forgotten. I reached my knees and looked up at you biting your lip, excitement written on your face. My hands moved up your legs, enjoying how they felt under my fingertips. I took one of your legs and moved it over my shoulder before licking your drenched cunt. I groaned at how good you tasted.

My hands held your ass, keeping you in place as I devoured you. One of your hands was in my hair, tugging. “Right there!” You whimpered, and I knew you were close. I slowed down, teasing you.

“I got you, sweetheart.” He told her before pulling your other leg up, my hands holding you up. I chuckled as you squeaked in surprise, which quickly turned into a moan.

“Oh, God.” You breathed, your head back against the wall. I sucked on your clit gently, flicking the tip of my tongue over the bundle of nerves. Your legs tightened around my head as you came, trying to push your hips forward as I didn’t let up. “Negan! Oh…” You moaned.

Slowly, I let you down and pulled you into another kiss. “There’s more where that came from, sweetheart.” My hand came down on your ass. “If you want it, that is.” I smirked.

You palmed my bulge and licked your lips. “How much longer you have on lunch?”

I looked at my watch. “About 5 minutes. Why?”

Your hands were on my chest as you pushed me into my chair and got on your knees. “You got a taste, I want one, too.” You play pouted before going to work on my jeans.

 _Holy fuck did I love the name Dixon_. I thought as my head went back, your lips around the head of my cock.


End file.
